Free My Soul
by Ynot7
Summary: Soul had always been knowledgeable kind of guy when it came to music. And it looks like this knowledge will come in handy when he winds up helping out a certain pink-haired meister.


**This is just a little something I cooked up to explore the topic of Soul and Crona's friendship, since I always found it interesting how those two relate to each other, especially considering that they're both the closest people to Maka. Plus, I really enjoy the song that's featured here. It ties in with some of my other stories (Shape and Form, and Expectations), but it's not necessary to read those in order to get this. All you need to know is that it's set a few years after the manga and that Crona's been freed from the moon and given a new appearance thanks to Brew's power. Also, I use guy pronouns as default for Crona, though I believe him to be gender neutral.**

**Anyways, enjoy, PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW (and fav, if you like it enough), and, to everyone waiting on the next chapter of Monotone Princess, don't worry. I'll have the next chapter up in two weeks.**

* * *

It was known to a fair amount of people that Soul was a music expert. Being raised in a family of musicians, this wasn't surprising. He had a high "musical IQ" as he put it. Parties, weddings, whatever the occasion was, Soul was pretty good at finding the right song to fit the moment (as Maka learned when they first became partners).

More than that, Soul could even find songs to suit people, though some needed this talent more than others, as he was about to find out.

It was about sundown, the orange light of the already sleeping sun (it always was lazy) fit well with Soul's current mellow mood as he casually strolled down the cobblestone paved Death City hill that led to his favorite music shop. Currently, since Maka was busy doing some research, (and since Soul didn't wish to meet an early death as the result of Blair's nosebleed inducing snuggles) Soul had decided to further his musical education.

He'd just reached the bottom of the hill when he heard a soft voice give a tired sigh from an alley behind him. Curious, Soul glanced over his shoulder to spot a familiar head of pink hair attached to a set of white robes that looked like they could be in a Star Wars movie.

"Crona?" Soul questioned, turning fully around as he eyed the meister curiously.

"Hey Soul." Crona answered, his voice peaceful, yet somber as he gave a slight wave. His stutter having been pretty much gone since he'd been retrieved from the moon.

"Something bugging you?" Soul moved closer so he could look Crona in the face. Seeing Crona when he wasn't at Stein and Marie's or hanging out with Maka was unusual enough, plus he still wasn't used to the third eye Crona had gotten since he'd absorbed Brew's power (but, he supposed, it was still easier to deal with than Ragnarok).

"No, it's just, Professor Stein and Miss Marie are busy working and shopping for things for their babies, and Maka's studying, and most places I go, people tend to look at me...wrong, like they don't want me around. So I just... don't know what do with myself." Crona responded a little sadly, looking down, before moving his gaze back up to Soul's face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't bother you." He said quickly before starting to walk away.

As Soul watched the back of his head move farther and farther away, a part of him wanted to let Crona keep on walking. After all, it wasn't his business. The whole thing made him uncomfortable. He didn't even know...how to deal with this. Thinking back to a time when he was off sulking at a certain party and a certain scythe meister tried to cheer him up, Soul mentally slapped himself. Leave it to Maka to bring out his better nature.

"Hold up Crona." Soul called after the pink-haired figure.

Crona stopped in his tracks, turning to face Soul. "Hm?" He asked, turning his to look at Soul in confusion.

Sighing, Soul walked up over and clapped a hand on Crona's shoulder. "Come on, Crona you're coming along with me." Soul firmly stated.

"I am?" Crona questioned, now even more confused as all of his eyes widened.

"Yes you are and you're gonna come look at music with me." Soul reaffirmed, almost like he was giving an order.

"Uh, okay..." Crona responded, clearly a bit weirded out by Soul's sudden insistence as he turned to walk with him.

They walked for about a block in somewhat awkward silence, before Crona spoke up.

"Um...Soul?"

"Yeah, Crona?"

"Well...I know that we're friends, but it's just we never...really...talk." Crona said, as though he were struggling with putting his thoughts to words. "At least, not without Maka around. I mean, I'm grateful, really, but what I'm trying to say is...would you be doing this if Maka wasn't too busy? I mean... I don't wanna burden you."

At this, a bead of sweat welled up on Soul's forehead. He had him there. It was true, if Maka were available Soul would probably just pass this off to her and give as much space as possible. For a second, Soul thought about starkly telling Crona that he was absolutely right and just ditching him so he wouldn't have to deal with his problems.

But, turning to see the look on Crona's face, out of place, isolated, (a look he imagined had been seen on his own face) he knew he couldn't do that.

Placing both hands on Crona's shoulders, Soul looked him square in the face. "Listen, Crona, most of the time, you're right, I do prefer to let Maka be the one to hang out with you. I mean, she clicks with you on a level I don't. Sometimes, I just don't..."

"...know how to deal with me?" Crona finished.

"Right." Soul said quickly. "But I still wanna try. You... when Maka first wanted to try and connect with you, frankly I was against it. I didn't want Maka to risk her sanity for an enemy, but after you guys became friends, I realized something. You're like me. You feel like you don't fit in, like you're out of place. I feel the same. That's part of how friendship works, you find that you're not the only one who feels a certain way and you work with others to deal with whatever's bugging both of you." Soul finished, suddenly feeling out of breath. Noting Crona's surprised expression, he looked him straight in the eyes again. "So, waddya say we go look at some cool music together?"

Simply staring for a moment, Crona's expression soon formed into a soft smile. He gave a little chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Soul asked, suddenly confused.

Crona smiled fondly. "Maka...she's really helped us, hasn't she?"

Soul smiled back. "Yeah, she has."

They continued most of their walk in comfortable silence, the tension having left them.

...

Before long, the two came to a rather old looking building. It had a sign above the door with a purple background and yellow letters that read _Louie's Music Shop _with a trumpet design underneath the words.

Casually, Soul strolled over to the door. Taking hold of the handle, he looked back, noticing that Crona hadn't come any closer to the door.

"You coming Crona?" Soul questioned.

"Umm... you're sure the shopkeeper won't mind?" Crona asked, sounding somewhat uncertain.

"Nah, like I said, Louie's pretty cool. He was one of the first people to open his shop to witches when Kid declared a ceasefire." Soul said, waving off Crona's concern.

Taking a breath, Crona stepped over the store's welcome mat and followed Soul as he pulled open the door, a little bell above it giving a jingle.

Crona looked before him to see a mid-height, black, somewhat round, bald man giving Soul a friendly wave from behind a clear, glass counter.

"Nice to see my favorite customer." The man greeted. "You come by for more Monk or maybe some Powell?"

"Nah, me and my friend here just got some time to kill, and since he doesn't know much about music, I figured now'd be a good to show him around your shop. Y'know, give him a little musical education. That alright?" Soul asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

Louie looked past Soul, a hint of recognition in his eyes as he observed Crona curiously inspecting the various CD's, records, and other memorabilia that lined the shop. He noted some of the customers shooting disapproving looks toward both him and Crona.

Looking Soul in the face again, Louie spoke up. "Course. This is a respectable place, so _anybody_ who wants to come in without causin' any trouble is welcome here." He said the words aloud, as though making sure the other customers all heard.

Soul glanced back over his shoulder, noting the reactions of some of the customers as they grumbled before begrudgingly going back to their business. "Thanks." Soul said, offering Louie a greatful grin.

Leaning in, Louie whispered, "Listen." Louie said, his tone somewhat more somber and serious. "I can get why they feel like that way...a whole city...not many people'd forgive somethin' like that." Soul's face hardened, he'd had these thoughts himself. "But, I trust Lord Death's word, plus, you're one' a my best customers and I know what you and your friends done for everyone." His jovial tone returned. "So" he said, giving Soul a pat on the arm, "anybody that's okay with you guys is alright in my book." He sent Soul a slight wink.

Soul nodded thankfully, before beginning to walk over to Crona. He stopped for a brief second, seeing the bitter eyes of some customers looking at Crona closely.

This was the same person who'd, before Maka and Soul had freed them, trapped an entire city full of people in a fate worse than death, who'd tried to flood the world with madness. He wondered if, had they never met, would Soul see Crona the same as all these people? As a mass murderer. This was a hard truth.

Yet, as Soul took in the sight of Crona curiously inspecting each case and record, like a little kid at the zoo who'd never seen the animals before, he knew he had to deal with the other truth as well. The one only Maka could see. This was also the same person who'd known nothing but killing and madness, who'd endured unspeakable cruelty for all his life, yet had been willing to suffer for eternity if it meant he could help the people important to him. A lost child at heart.

Soul let out a long sigh, running a hand through choppy, white hair.

"I have _the _weirdest group of friends." He chuckled to himself, continuing towards Crona.

"Find something you like Crona?" Soul asked, causing Crona to glance up from the record he was looking at.

"Oh, just this." Crona said, handing the record to Soul.

Soul smirked a little at the imposing looking owl design on the cover. "Rush, huh? I didn't know classic rock was your style."

Crona's mouth curved upward slightly as he began to explain. "Well, I was looking around and I recognized one of the songs I heard from Professor Stein and Miss Marie's radio. It just seemed...I don't know... peaceful somehow." His smile curved even more, a fond look coming to his face. "Even Victor, Miss Marie's baby, liked it. Heh, he wouldn't stop giggling."

Soul's smile grew, an idea forming in his mind. "Music's like that." He explained, sifting through a somewhat dusty pile of records. "It's a hell of a thing when you find a song or tune that just sort of matches up with you, like it synchs up with how you feel and you just let everything, your past, your worries, everything but the song fades away. It's even better when you share it with friends."

"It sounds a little like resonating souls." Crona observed.

Soul gave a slight chuckle. "Yeah, Crona, it is. Nice insight." His compliment gave Crona a light blush as Soul suddenly ceased his search, having found the item in question.

"Here." Soul said, gesturing to the record in his hand. "This should be what you're looking for. Give it a listen."

"Are you sure this is okay?" Crona asked cautiously, not wanting to offend. "I mean, it's not jazz and I keep hearing about CD's."

"Nah, it's cool. Even though I'm hardcore into jazz, a cool guy like me can appreciate other genres, plus vinyl usually plays better." Soul replied in a friendly tone.

Crona gave a little nod. Putting the record into a battery player on a nearby shelf, Soul helped Crona plug in a set of headphones. Soon Crona put on the headphones (while Soul struggled to keep from commenting on how funny Crona looked wearing headphones, but that's another story) and amped up the volume to a comfortable level.

Taking a seat, Soul looked around carefully, making sure none of the less accepting customers would come over and try to bother Crona. After a second, Soul looked back to Crona to see a sight that made him grin.

Crona's eyes were closed, a contented smile settled on his face. No worries about his past or his future,

As he took in the sight of Crona listening to the music, giving slight, happy movements to the song's beat, Soul had the sudden urge to pat himself on the back for finding another song to fit the occasion and, in this case, the person.

Instead, he merely leaned back, trying to remember the lyrics to that song. How did they go again?

* * *

_Give me the beat, boys_

_ and free my soul._

_I wanna get lost in your rock and roll_

_and drift away...drift away._

_ END_


End file.
